


A Healthy Helping of Daddy

by uselesspieceofship



Series: Luthor Wants Super [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha!Kara Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Babygirl!Lena Luthor, Bottom!Lena Luthor, Bratty!Lena Luthor, Choking, DaddyDom!Kara Danvers, Dirty Talk, F/F, GP!Kara Danvers, Impregnation Kink, Knotting, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Name-Calling, Needy Lena Luthor, Omega!Lena Luthor, Possessive!Kara Danvers, Praise Kink, Princess!Lena Luthor, Rough Sex, Rutting, Size Kink, Strength Kink, SuperCorp, Top!Kara Danvers, Virgin Heat Roleplay, dd/lg, did i already say that this is #excessively dirty?, karlena, lena #loves her kryptonian, the super #wants the luthor just as badly, this is excessively explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselesspieceofship/pseuds/uselesspieceofship
Summary: A pre!heat Omega Lena Luthor needs her strong Alpha DaddyDom to help her out when she hasn’t seen her Maiden of Might in a few days
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Luthor Wants Super [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674493
Comments: 17
Kudos: 634





	A Healthy Helping of Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> check the tags. dont like? dont read.  
> this is X-Rated ;)

Lena Luthor was an anomaly. Everyday she blew Kara’s mind. She was just so good and tried so hard despite what anyone did or said (or has done _and_ said) to her. Life wasn’t easy for her (Rao knows Kara didn’t help in that aspect during her reveal). So who was Kara to deny her of her own pleasure? Lena had a particular set of _sexual_ interests. Kara would be a bad lover and self-lover to not repeatedly indulging in something that made her alpha rock hard and omega soaking wet. 

Kara flew into the penthouse, changing her clothes as she landed inside. She donned a pair of grey sweatpants and long sleeve black henley shirt. She sat on the couch and leaned back, groaning when she finally found a comfortable position. A sweet musky scent filled her nose, the lovely scent of her mate. Kara turned her head towards the open doorway to find her beautiful omega who took no time in plopping down on her lap. 

When Lena straddled her lap, it was instinct to look over her outfit and take her in. Tight red cotton shorts that only covered half of her ass and a baby blue bralette with a red and gold House of El crest across her chest. Her tits were pressed so beautifully across the tight fabric that Kara’s cock began to harden against the heat radiating from Lena’s clothed pussy. 

“ _Daddy_ ,” The alien pulled the human closer by the ass, greedily trying to fill her hands with soft, supple skin. “My princess parts are _aching_ and so sensitive and I don’t understand why it feels s-so,” Kara used her grip on Lena’s big juicy ass to grind her awakening cock into cloth that was beginning to soak through. 

“ _Babygirl_ ,” Kara cooed “You’re going through your first heat.”

“H-heat?” Lena tilted her head to the side, biting her bottom lip. Her forest eyes were twinkling with mischief. 

“Yes baby it’s when your pretty little parts get all wet and sticky and wants to be filled with Daddy’s cum until your pregnant,”

“Daddy’s cum will make me feel better?” Her pussy had been aching and throbbing for hours. Lena was waiting for Kara for a over 72 hours while the beginning stages of her heat settled in. 

“Yes princess,” Kara’s cock was nearly at full mast from the conversation they were having alone. 

“And how am I supposed to get _Daddy’s cum_ ,” Lena’s voice briefly dropped to an even huskier tone. 

“You have to make Daddy’s alpha parts get big and hard. Then you have to make it feel good until I knot and fill you with my cum,” Lena could already feel how hard and ready her Daddy’s alpha parts were for her and that only made her gush more. 

“Mmm and then my princess parts will feel good?” Lena ground down harder on the Super’s cock. 

“Yes baby your princess parts will feel _very_ good,” The alpha finally gave in and pulled her cock out, growling in pride with the harsh smack of her cock against Lena’s bare midriff. The massive cock was nearly 10 inches in length and reached past her belly button and curled a bit upwards to smash perfectly into her g-spot. Thick sensitive veins covered the cock, veins that Lena knew extended to a prominent v-line. The omega lifted up the bottom of the black henley until 6 hard abs came into her vision. Lena moaned lewdly watching a bead of precum form at the thick tip. She ran her smaller hands down strong, smooth but rigid muscle. She scratched lightly with her nails until her hands met the base of Kara’s cock. Lena wrapped her fingers around the thick cock, gasping when it pulses strongly in her hands. 

“But Daddy, how is something so big going to fit in my tight little pussy?” The omega takes the cock, slapping it against her stomach. 

“Do you feel how wet you are princess? Daddy’s cock is gonna be so slick with it that it’ll just go right in,” Kara was mesmerized by how her cock dwarfs Lena’s hands. 

“Wet and sticky for you Daddy,” Kara thrust up into Lena’s hands and more precum trickled out. Lena gripped her hands tighter, smearing the throbbing cock in precum and some of her leaked wetness. 

“Yes babygirl your pretty pussy is wet and sticky for me because you’re all mine,” Kara grabbed Lena’s ass firmly and flipped them over, leaving Lena lying down with her legs open while Kara grabbed the back of her thighs. The Kryptonian pushed down until Lena’s knees hit her shoulders, spreading them wide open.“Now you’re going to hold this position while I rip off your clothes.” Lena rushed to hold her legs open, pushing down on her flexible body. 

Kara stepped back, pulling Lena closer to the edge of the couch. She stood up tall and strong, massive cock throbbing for the omega whimpering beneath her. The godlet pulled off the black henley sticking to her, her beautiful omega watches with rapt attention as the muscle of her God-like mate came to view. Her Daddy was so strong and detailed to the bone, etched out of fine marble like a Greek Goddess. The CEO’s pussy gushed at the thought of how powerful Kara was, how much restraint she had. 

“Do you like watching me undress little omega?” Kara began pulling down her grey sweatpants and boxer briefs, stiff cock swinging in the air. There was a conceited look in her face. 

“Yes Daddy you’re so gorgeous. I want to lick you all over,” Lena purred to her alpha’s delight. Kara stepped out of her clothes, kicking them off. 

“ _Baby_ , I want to lick you all over,” Kara ripped off the sinfully skin tight shorts and bralette with ease. She loved the way Lena’s breast and ass would jump upon their release. “Oh fuck princess, look at how _messy_ you are. I’m going to lick you clean.”

“Yes Daddy, clean the sticky mess with your tongue,” Kara kneeled, spanking Lena’s ass with both hands hard enough that a red handprint began to form. 

“ _Don’t_ tell Daddy what to do,” Lena whimpered in pleasure at the harsh handling. 

“I’m sorry Daddy can you pretty please lick my pussy? I’ll be such a good girl,” 

“That’s right you’re my good girl Lena and since you asked so nicely I’ll clean up the mess you made,” Kara dove in, licking her way up the creamy slit. She buried her tongue as deep as it would go, trying to get to the source of her delicious treat. She could eat Lena out for hours. She _has_ eaten Lena out for hours. “Fuck that is so good _look_ at how pretty your pussy is.” Kara gently slaps her repeatedly on the clit. 

“Oh god Daddy it’s so sensitive and feels good. Does your big cock feel good like your fingers and tongue?” Lena asks in a falsely innocent tone, slowly riling Kara up.

“It feels _so_ much better babygirl. Especially when I _fill_ my babygirl’s pussy with my knot,” Lena smirked at the way Kara pressed her into the couch, losing all sense of innocence at finally getting what she wants. 

“Yes Daddy, your pussy, _your_ body. Your knot is gonna stretch me wide and ruin me for anyone else. I’ll only ever want your big _juicy_ dick to fill all of _your_ holes and cover me with cum. Fuck me or I’ll-“ Kara stood over her omega again, resting her shaft right over her lower torso. The tip was flushed a bright pink, blood flowing and making the thick shaft throb. Precum flowed freely out the tip and onto Lena’s abdomen, coating her in a sweet but spicy scent, _Kara’s_ scent. 

“Or you’ll what, _Lena_ ?” Kara wrapped a hand that can knock out the Man of Steel around her throat, lightly cutting off her airway. “Now that you’re done being all sweet and innocent and think you have what you want you’re going to be a brat again?” Cum pooled out of Lena’s swollen cunt. The throbbing of the cock and balls resting heavily across her abdomen and the well executed choke causing her brain to turn off briefly and flood her with euphoria. Lena creamed all over Kara’s balls, coating them in her sticky essence while Kara grinned wickedly, loosening the hold on Lena’s throat. “And now you’re cumming out of _my_ pussy when I didn’t tell you to? Making more sticky messes.” The super flexed her cock and let it jump up just to smack it’s heavy weight back down on the angel beneath her. Lena shuttered, feeling her wetness pool onto the edge of the couch cushion. It was all so intoxicating. 

“I expected more from a girl that loves being so _good_ for me sometimes. I’m going to give you one more chance to say the right thing,” Kara lifted a brow at Lena, a habit she picked off of the ravenette herself. Lena eagerly nodded, instantly begging. 

“Does Daddy want to hear how much her horny omega needs her cock?” Kara grabbed her cock, slapping and rubbing their mix of fluids onto her cockhead. 

“Yes princess but if you beg like a _really_ good girl I’ll let you cum as many times as you want once my cock is in you,” Lena almost jumped at the attempt, realizing her mistake. She does not want the feeling of Kara fucking her thoughtless to be delayed any longer. 

“ _Daddy…_ ” The CEO whispered using an innocent tone again. “Can we make a deal if I beg you _really_ good?” Kara chuckled lightly. 

“Yes my princess, only if you’re _really_ good though.” Kara smoothly glided the long girthy length of her cock through Lena’s slickness, not once dipping inside of gripping hot walls. 

“A-Are you going to keep teasing me while I beg?” 

“ _Oh_ _baby._..like I said earlier I have to slick my big dick up to fit inside such a snug pussy. I am _fairly_ confident that you’re going to beg me like a good Daddy’s girl does,” Kara added her hand that was holding her cock to the mix of their fluids, making her entire length shine in their potent arousal. They would both reek of each other for days to come. 

“That’s right Daddy, I’m _your_ good little girl. Every part of me belongs to you and your huge hard dick. I’m your little omega who can’t wait for your hard cock to stretch and _knot_ me until I’m so full and _pregnant_. Your big alpha cock will fill me with seed until you're satisfied and your fat knot will keep it all inside. By the end I will be so pregnant with your pups-” Kara growled, biting into Lena’s neck and watching her fall limp with pleasure at having her mating bite touched. The omega’s cunt pulsed, clenching onto nothing. Her sexual ramble had pleased the alpha godlet above her. 

“I’m going to _ruin_ you,” Kara lifted Lena by her shapely fat ass, easily holding her up with one hand while the other aimed her cock right for her dripping hole. Lena slipped down the entire length in one quick thrust, her breath being stolen right out of her lungs. She was in sensory overdrive at feeling Kara’s raw strength at holding her standing up while simultaneously filling her in one go. She came instantly around the throbbing shaft while she clutched at a strong back. Their nipples rubbed together as Kara maintained her thrusting, fucking Lena right through her orgasm. 

“That’s right princess, you can cum as many times as you want now. Only your safeword will stop me now,” Lena nodded quickly, showing her understanding while she bounced deliciously on the dick taking her breath. Her pussy dripped all over her thighs, the floor, Kara’s cock, Kara’s balls, _everywhere_. She let her body go limp in Kara’s arms as the Kryptonian fully ravished her. 

“Daddy’s good little fucktoy,” Another orgasm washed through her body. Kara groaned at the increase in the incredibly lewd and wet slapping noises coming from them. “Fuck baby if you’re so horny right now wait til you’re really in heat.”

Kara hardened her thrust, bouncing Lena by her fat ass and her own strong pelvis. 

“D-Daddy... _oh my god,_ D-addy it feels-s so g-good I can’t st-stop cumming oh fffuck,” Lena’s words became a jumbled mess. 

“Such a selfish and greedy pussy. Daddy hasn’t cum yet,” Kara slowed down the speed of her thrust but picked up in hardness. She pounded Lena as hard as the human could handle. 

“F-Fuck. Daddy. D-Do you. Want. Me to. R-Ride. Your fat cock,” She moaned between thrust, letting the last words go in a rush as more air was fucked out of her lungs. 

“Mmm yes baby I want to watch your tits bounce while you fuck yourself on me,” Kara sat down on the couch, keeping them connected while she sat back at an angle. 

“Ooooohh yessss Daddy _fuck_ you’re so deep inside,” Lena placed her hands on the Super’s hard abs and placed either foot on the side of Kara’s thigh. She pushed up, keeping the tip inside before dropping back down hard. A wet slapping noise resounded in the living room while the beginnings of Kara’s knot former. “Your big alpha dick is splitting me open.” 

Lena picked up the pace of her bouncing, and looked down. She could see her busty tits bouncing up and down and Kara’s monster dick impaling her. 

“Oh shit Daddy I’m so close again, my pussy is so greedy for your cock,” Kara teased sensitive pink nipples while she let Lena bounce on her. 

“Yes princess greedy for my cock, my knot, my hot _cum_ ,” Lena squealed in ecstasy as Kara took control of her hips and used her cunt for her own pleasure. Lena came after a few thrusts and Kara only plowed harder and harder. “I bet you can’t wait for me to fill you baby.”

“Yesssss only your knot and cum will satisfy me-eee,” Lena’s pussy slapped against a growing hardness and Kara began to slow down her thrust. She slowly lifted Lena up by the back of her thighs until just her cockhead was in. Then, she tugged the girl down while thrusting up and watching her knot slide in with a wet pop. 

“Oh fffffuck Lena, that is so fucking _good_ babe. You’re my good little omega _slut_ ,” Dripping hot cum flooded out of Lena’s pussy and sprayed Kara’s abs, soaking the couch. Lena screamed loudly as Kara rocked and rutted into her knot-filled pussy, chasing her own orgasm while massaging her swollen g-spot. She clawed desperately at impenetrable abs of steel wet with her own juice. Kara’s hands bruised Lena’s hips as she controlled them and placed her feet flat against the floor, grinding up into Lena’s knot-filled pussy. Her muscles strained and flexed as she drew closer to release. 

“Fuuuuuck, _Leeena_ , babygirl I’m so _fucking_ close,” Kara grunted loudly. 

“Yesss, my _big_ **strong** alpha, fill me with your cum and puuuuuups,” Lena could feel Kara’s sculpted abs tensing fully, her cock throbbing and releasing buckets of fertile cum into her desperate womb. It launched the ravenette into her final hard orgasm of the hour. Kara groaned deeply as the CEO’s tight pussy clenched and sucked around her cumming dick. Kara rutted into the woman until her orgasm ended.

Lena’s arms shakily held up her body on Kara’s abs. The Super smiled at the hazy look in her lover’s green eyes and sat up. She kissed slowly on and around Lena’s mating bite while the younger girl melted into a pile of mush on top of her. Kara caressed the shapely curves of her lover while she waited for her to come down from her bliss. 

“It’s okay my little _zhao_ , rest, I will take care of you,” Lena was hardly aware that they were moving, snuggling deeper into the warmth of the Kryptonian alpha. She kissed the alpha’s mark, one of the few scars upon perfect skin. Kara tightened her hold, releasing more of her pheromones to soothe Lena. The mated couple take a quick shower, falling asleep in bed after the alpha pulled her omega close into strong arms. 

“ _Khap ukiem rrip,”_ Kara whispered into her lover’s ears before falling into a peaceful sleep, fully aware that she would be awoken by a playful and horny omega in the hours to come. 

**Kryptonese**

_zhao_ : term of endearment for sexual / romantic lover

_Khap ukiem rrip_ : “I love you”

**Author's Note:**

> 2,737 words of explicit unedited smut? oops. i guess thats what happens when you check supercorp out.


End file.
